Shigehiro Ogiwara
'Shigehiro Ogiwara '(荻原 シゲヒロ Ogiwara Shigehiro) is Kuroko's childhood friend. He was a regular member and ace of the Basketball Club Team in Meikō Junior High. Kuroko said that Ogiwara quit basketball. The reason for this decision is currently unknown. Appearance Ogiwara has dark hair with bright highlights. He is of average height and wears the jersey number 7 for Meikō. Personality Ogiwara seems to be very cheerful, friendly, enthusiastic and optimistic person. He is also clumsy and sort of an airhead. He also has a very bad habit of leaving crumbs on his face, assuming he doesn't clean up after eating. History Ogiwara met Kuroko when he was in 5th grade. When Kuroko saw a basketball match on TV, he got interested in it and started playing basketball on a nearby court, since there weren't any teams he could join. There, he befriended Shigehiro Ogiwara, a neighborhood boy, who taught him basketball. When they split up, they promised that they would meet again in Junior High. During his first year in junior high school, he would often send letters to Kuroko telling him about what is happening in his current school. And in his second year, he was surprised that Kuroko called him up instead of sending him a text message. Kuroko wanted advise from Ogiwara about Aomine skipping practice since Kuroko said that the two share some similarities much to Ogiwara's dismay. He said that it's entirely different from Haizaki but he said that since Aomine had helped Kuroko many times, it's time for him to help Aomine. Kuroko then thanked Ogiwara and ended their conversation. Later on, he got a text message from Kuroko that Teikō has won all their matches and they would eventually meet in summer. He smiled at this while cooling himself with a fan, telling himself that he was looking forward to seeing Kuroko again. After the Opening Ceremony of the Nationals, he saw Kuroko and greeted him after two years of separation. Kuroko even noted that he hasn't changed at all since he saw a grain of rice on Ogiwara's cheek. In the Nationals, Meikō goes up against Kamata West where The Genius Twins play but lost. Ogiwara while crying calls Kuroko telling him his lost and apologizes. In the finals, Teikō vs Kamata West, he calls Kuroko again and apologizes for not keeping his promise but he will definitely next year. The next year in the nationals, he went to see Kuroko to greet him but notices that he’s not smiling. This time, Meikō finally made their way to the finals and Shigehiro is looking forward to playing with Kuroko. He then goes to watch the semi-finals between Teikō and Kamata West with Teiko winning with a big point difference. He is amazed by Kuroko’s style of play but notices him not smiling though. When Kuroko was sent to the medical office because he was hit by the elbow of one of the twins, he goes to see him but Momoi said that he hasn't woke up yet and asks him if he is an acquaintance. As he is about to leave, he encounters Akashi who asks him what business does he have with Kuroko. He introduces himself and says he want to see his friend. Having realized that he will be their opponent in the finals, Akashi tells Shigehiro that Kuroko won’t be able to play and since the result will remain the same, he hopes that they hang on until the end. He suddenly asks Akashi if they feel happy when they play basketball atleast. He added that he can't stand the fact that he won’t be able to play with Kuroko and also anticipated that Akashi doesn’t recognize them as worthy opponents. Also, though he admitted that Teikō is strong but anticipates that they play just for the sake of winning and nothing more than that. He also asks that there should be something more than just winning . Understanding what he’s trying to say, Akashi calls it hilarious and tells him that having fun despite losing is just an excuse to feel better. Shigehiro stood up that it’s obvious that nobody likes to lose but it also motivates one to work harder and win next time and that’s when they enjoy the results of their efforts, the joy of playing basketball. Akashi replied that at the end of the day, all of those what he said are just talk and when they lose, they protect themselves with those sweet words to calm down. He added that like Shigehiro said, he doesn’t see them as worthy opponents. Before Akashi leaves, Shigehiro tells him to tell Kuroko that they definitely have to play basketball together. The finals of the Nationals then commences. 's new game the whole match]] Kuroko who just woke up went to watch the game and sees the big point difference with Teikō already securing their third consecutive title. He notices that something weird is happening. Meanwhile, Shigehiro continues to motivate his teammates to never give up and there’s still time. He added that if they leave things as they are, once the game ends, they'll only feel even more frustrated. And since they’re going to lose, they have to establish their final objective for themselves and lose without any regrets. However when Aomine intentionally lets him pass and shoot but misses, Murasakibara intentionally puts it back on purpose. Shigehiro and his team finally comes to a realization that the 11 points made in the game were all intentionally given to them. Having realized this, Kuroko calls him and sees his devastated face with a destroyed morale. Skill Being the ace of Meikō Junior High, Ogiwara is assumed to possess a fair amount of skill since he brought his team all the way to the finals of the Nationals a year ago. However, his skills have not yet been clearly shown. Currently, only brief moments of Ogiwara rebounding and scoring lay ups have been seen. Relationships Tetsuya Kuroko Trivia *Shigehiro Ogiwara's name shares the same kanji as Shigehiro Akibara (荻原 シゲヒロ), Taiga Kagami's original name in the Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot. It is only pronounced differently. *Ogiwara and Kuroko's given name are the only ones in the entire series written in katakana form instead of the common Kanji form. References pl:Shigehiro Ogiwara Category:Characters Category:Meikō Junior High Category:Players